


沉香烬

by eskiianata



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskiianata/pseuds/eskiianata
Summary: 补个档吧
Relationships: 骨科 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	沉香烬

一.  
从戏园一楼往上看，是看不尽的红墙碧瓦和二楼的黑漆栏杆。  
刘昊然抬头向上，果不其然看见吴磊半倚着抽大烟，眼睛眯着像是真在仔细看戏，手里的烟枪有一搭没一搭地敲在黑漆上。他隔着人山人海幻想玳瑁枪柄敲在栏杆上“叮当”的脆响，幻想烟雾袅袅腾起的形状。  
玉清下了戏，从台后飞出来，马褂替了女蟒，油彩和脂粉的气味却难抹去。  
“爷在看什么？”刘昊然不舍地把头调转回来，“没什么。”小花旦却不依不饶，一点儿不避讳地提高了声调，“哟，是吴小少爷啊，他这今天又是陪姨太太来的吧。”他话说得太尖酸，连那层文雅的假面也抛却了。  
未娶太太先娶姨太太，吴磊称得上上海滩天字第一号荒唐，更荒唐的是一娶娶一双，都是从长三堂子里迎进门来的。他自然有的是资本荒唐，吴七爷的遗腹子，又是刘先生的干儿子，上海滩谁敢说他半个“不”字？  
刘先生的干儿子。  
刘昊然在心里头又把这个名号拿出来细细地咀嚼了一遍。上海滩只有一位“刘先生”，兆丰公司公董局董事，刘昊然如假包换的亲爹。只可惜现今亲爹的胳膊肘也要往外拐。  
玉清同刘昊然一道等电梯，电梯工拿眼扫着他们慢吞吞地摇手柄，倒显得他俩过分猴急。玉清向他瞟过来的眼神含羞带怯，姣若好女的一张脸简直要把“狐媚子”三个字写在脸上。  
“……差远了。”刘昊然推开门的时候没有再看向身后。玉清追在他后面问“什么差远了”他也不回答，于是玉清也识趣地噤了声。  
拥抱、抚摸、进入、高潮，刘昊然享受着这种无声的欢愉。他厌恶呻吟，厌恶亲吻，最厌恶的是有人不识趣地在床第之事上管他叫哥哥。他是刘家的独子，可没有什么荒里荒唐的弟弟妹妹。  
事后他躺在阳台的藤椅上抽烟——不想吴磊那样荤素不忌，他只抽哈德门。蜜合色衬绒的睡衣带子被风吹得飒飒作响，仿佛急于逃离他似的。  
二.  
刘昊然是第二天一早到家的，正撞上吴磊从黄包车上下来，衣服显然是换过了，不再是昨天那件黑缎阔滚金核桃钮的梅花鹿皮面小背心，而是时兴的格子西装——老爷子就爱看这个，觉得显精神，眼底下倒是乌青一片，估摸约是跟他一样在外面胡混了一夜。  
书房门开着，吴磊同老爷子坐在沙发上谈事情，谈新进港的那批药品。他脸色不算好，思路倒还清晰。刘昊然靠着门外一人高的大花瓶，漫无边际地猜想昨天看完戏后吴磊的去向。左右他今天不上工，不用去办公室里瞎坐着，有的是时间耗在这儿瞎想。  
吴磊几乎是被刘昊然从书房门口绑回了卧室。卧室里的“囍”字还没来得及摘，大红的被面绣着鸳鸯戏水。少奶奶不在家，据说是一早到西山寺里还愿去了。  
“这年头还有人信神佛呐。”吴磊咬着刘昊然的耳朵哂笑。  
他被刘昊然抵在樟木衣柜上亲吻，一口气渡过来又渡过去，柜子上是与刘家欧式风格不大相符的描金龙凤呈祥，约莫是少奶奶的嫁妆。“哥哥，”吴磊扶着他的肩头，喘息着冷笑，“你这一天好几回的，不累啊？”  
他笑起来真像个少爷，可惜是皮笑肉不笑，所以总还是冷冷的。刘昊然不理睬他的挑衅，只弯下身去专注用牙齿解他的扣子，只解了一半就被吴磊钳住了下巴。“说话，”他低下头去盯着刘昊然，脸上的肌肉线条绷得紧紧的。  
“不累。牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。”刘昊然终于放弃了解开那一排蓝宝石纽扣，转而去对付吴磊的皮带。“可是哥哥，我好累啊，”吴磊仍捏着他的下巴不松手。“要不，”吴磊的目光在新房里逡巡一番又回到刘昊然的脸上，他再次笑起来，“你用嘴帮我一下？”  
刘昊然于是真的低下头去，就要含住的时候吴磊却莫名其妙地发了火，他猝不及防被一把推倒在床前那块红得过分凄凉的枣红地毯上，肩胛骨痛得像是被人拦腰锯断。吴磊没再看他，穿好了衣服去拔插销，铁质的小玩意儿有点锈了他费了很长时间才拉开。刘昊然也不做挽留。把头枕在那只衣柜上，缄默地目送他离开。  
这屋子里又只剩一地红了。  
三.  
“嫂子。”那冤家又在叫了。  
少奶奶放下手里的鞋样子扭过头去，“我房里有甘草杏，我记得你是最爱吃的。”她撑着长椅慢慢地站起身来，起着寿字绒花的裙面盖着一双半大的脚，绀青的裙子显得她有点老了。吴磊皱了皱眉，跟在她身后进了卧房。  
少奶奶大概没想到吴磊会跟进来，一转身与吴磊撞了个满怀。她推了把吴磊的胸膛想要挣脱开，新换的头面在她耳边叮叮当当的，但她终究没能推开。吴磊的手臂紧紧搂住她，像是拥抱他的绝世至宝。  
他的身体果然很热，她这么想着，顺从地将胳膊环上吴磊的脖子。  
“嫂子，这头面是为我换的吧？”他使坏地在她鬓边吹了一口气。  
少奶奶不接话，只踮起脚尖去吻他，弯而长的睫毛暧昧地上下飞舞着。  
“绀青很衬你。”他偏头躲过那个吻去，把头垫在她肩上，细细地舔舐那截细长的脖颈，有如狮子舔舐斑羚。  
“嫂子，你几时起想和我这样的？是一直想同我这样，还是临时起意？”少奶奶胸前的盘扣早已经开了，他把脸埋进她的胸脯里。她红着脸，把目光别到别处去。  
是几时呢？也许从她嫁进刘家门的那天起就想同他这样。  
偌大一个刘公馆，把她当女人看的只吴磊一个。她是刘家的少奶奶，是老爷太太的儿媳妇，是她丈夫的妻子，却独独不是一个女人。吴磊不一样，他记得她的生辰和小字，他长得好看，身上又暖和。  
她叹息着沉入只有她一人的深海里。  
冤家。  
四.  
“少奶奶有啦，两个多月啦。”  
出差一周，刘昊然万没想到他的弟弟会给他这么大的惊喜。少奶奶在卧室里等着他，惴惴不安得像只濒死的羚羊，绀青色的绸缎裙面在她膝头铺开。刘昊然不动声色地放下箱子，他不喜欢绀青色，吴磊也不喜欢，绀青属于寡妇，谁知道这女人天天穿着绀青要给谁看。他没有问她孩子是谁的，也没有问他什么时候的事，只是轻轻地阐述事实：“我没碰过你。”他把门带上，很快地离开了。少奶奶追着他的脚步声到阳台上，只看见门口的小汽车迅速地驶离。  
门铃响了，响得很是时候。姨太太们早被打发出去了，只有手头有钱，她们一向是很乐意打上几十圈牌的。  
吴磊把头泡茶倒掉去开门，茶叶的香气在空中荡漾着，手还有点抖，不过不要紧。拉门栓的时候他心跳如擂鼓，刘昊然结婚这么久，他等的就是这一天。  
反倒刘昊然冷静一点：“不请我进去喝杯茶？”语气平淡的像是一般的问候寒暄。“好啊，”吴磊倚着门框笑起来，是小人得志的卑鄙的笑，“正山小种，就等着您呐。”他忽一下又敛了笑，“嫂子的事，我很抱歉。”  
门被摔到门框上，“哐”的一声，不知是不是他那一声抱歉的缘故。吴磊引着刘昊然往茶室走，脚底下软绵绵踩着的不是云而是石头，报复的快感从脚底下烧上来一直烧到心头。  
他很清楚刘昊然不是同他来聊那些家长里短、风花雪月的——他是来问罪的，他应当提着剑来。他只是没想到那剑拔出得那么快，吴磊冷不丁被背后的一脚踹在地上，就像几个月前他趁人不备把刘昊然推倒在地一样。刘昊然的牙齿近乎粗暴地啃噬着他的唇舌，似乎下一步的目标就是他的喉管。缺氧使吴磊的脸明如烟霞，他竭力克制着喉头的呻吟，身体不由自主地软下去。  
刘昊然在暴怒中终于后知后觉地发现了吴磊的不对劲，“怎么回事儿？”他死死抓着吴磊的小臂，眼里的怒火还未消隐。吴磊抬起眼睛与他对视，挂在唇角的还是那个轻贱到几乎下流的笑，声音里压抑着得意与喘息：“一点药罢了，了”他深深喘了口气，神情却很愉快，“催情的药。”他火热的手指搭在刘昊然的后颈上，有意无意地点一点，压得刘昊然没法不低下头去亲吻他。  
他们像狮子那样媾合，口腔是火热的，皮肤是火热的，甬道是火热的，焐得地板也湿热了。吴磊的眼睛里什么也不剩，只留下一片五彩斑斓的黑色。他渴望冷又渴望热，刘昊然是既冷又热的，这很好，做到最后他的腿弯甚至承受不住他身体的重量。  
吴磊二十几年没有享受过婴儿的待遇，如今却又体会了一回。豪华的浴缸满容得下两个手长脚长的男人，刘昊然把他抱在怀里给他处理里面那些东西。水热乎乎的，刘昊然的胸膛也热乎乎的。他一动也不想动，只懒懒地闭上眼睛享受。“白薯精，”刘昊然紧了紧揽着他的手，把他往上托了托。吴磊不情不愿地睁开眼睛：“你说我是什么？”“说你是烤白薯，又热又甜又软。”吴磊一时搞不清楚这是赞美还是挖苦，只好“哼”了一声作为答复。  
半梦半醒间他听到刘昊然问他两个人以后好好过日子好不好，他裹着被子迷迷糊糊地敷衍了一声，再睁开眼时已是天明。  
五.  
少奶奶会找到小公寓来，这是刘昊然和吴磊都不曾想到的事。  
刘昊然一早就要启程去北平，战事吃紧，谈判桌上的刀光剑影自然也免不了。吴磊翘了码头的巡查来给他收拾行李。两个人呆在一处免不了又要胡闹，说定了吴磊明天送刘昊然到火车站去才好不容易睡下。  
少奶奶就是在这个节骨眼上找上门的。  
她扳铃时刘昊然还在打领带，门只能由吴磊去开。绀青色的少奶奶站在门口摆弄自己的脚尖。她怀孕已经足月，按理来说是不该出门走动的。既然她能找上门来，自然也该对刘昊然这金屋藏娇的处所有所了解，只是没想到会在这儿遇见吴磊。吴磊照旧那么好看，只是胖了些，气色却好多了。  
刘昊然打好了领带出来，看见是她先皱了眉——他一向有起床气，今日更盛。吴磊抱着胸等他来收拾局面，明显是一副懒得敷衍的样子。他挥一挥手让吴磊先下去，想看这女人到底要耍什么把戏。吴磊得了令，马马虎虎喊了声“嫂子”就飞也似的从楼梯上窜了下去，连电梯上来都等不及。昨天大概有点狠了，吴磊迈步的神气显然不太对。刘昊然的目光追着他，不免笑出声来。  
少奶奶在门廊上支支吾吾不肯进去，磨蹭得刘昊然心头火起——他讨厌磨叽的人，尤其讨厌她，况且这个女人还同吴磊有那么一段不太光彩的过往。他干脆站在门槛上把话挑明，请问她有何贵干。  
离婚。  
这两个字她做媳妇前不曾也不敢想过，遇到吴磊之后却是常在心头回转了。这当然与她从前所接受的教育是不相容乃至相悖的。她是可耻的，但这又有什么呢？就连紫禁城里的皇帝都在闹离婚的。况且那个人是吴磊，她愿意为他赌上这条命，浸猪笼也罢，被娘家赶出来也罢，都没什么可怕的，吴磊会待她好的。话本子里不都这么演吗？爱是抛却身家性命，抛却声名荣华。她甚至幻想过刘老爷百年后，也许吴磊真的会八抬大轿地娶她，做吴家的少奶奶，给她和吴磊的儿子一个光明正大的身份。  
这两个字从她舌尖上转出来的时候，刘昊然居然笑了，不知是笑她的天真还是笑她的勇气。他把那条黑领带解下来拿在手里把玩一会儿又系上去，不经意地露出半截被人啃的青青紫紫的颈子。  
少奶奶的脸霎时白得不像话。  
刘昊然满意地欣赏着她脸色的变化。他其实不介意和这女人维持表面的客气——在她不触及他利益的前提下，毕竟她还怀着吴磊的孩子，只是她蠢得实在叫人无法忍受。他慢条斯理地开口，精准而毫不留情地打碎她的所有幻梦：“话本子看多了吧你。离婚？你要嫁给谁，吴磊吗？他那笑容几乎可以称得上是和善的，“他不会娶你的，你最好死了这条拉他下水的心。”他提起箱子去锁门，漫不经心地对这场屠杀做最后的补充：“我不在意这个孩子是谁的。但有件事你最好知道，磊磊是我弟弟，同父异母的亲弟弟，他只是不能姓刘而已。”少奶奶惊愕地说不出话来，她的脸蜡白，只有眼睛是充了血的红。  
刘昊然走了两步，低下头去靠近她耳边，很下流地冲她哈了口气，这是吴磊惯用的伎俩，“你乖乖的，我保证你的儿子不会走磊磊的老路。至于其他的，等我回来再说。”他憋着胜利的喜悦去乘电梯，哼着歌踱进电梯里。绀青的少奶奶愣在原地，在幽长而幽长的走廊上化作一座绀青色的雕像。  
吴磊靠着座背等他，额头上红红的一片，估计是补过一觉了，故而精神特别好。刘昊然把箱子递给司机，自己躺在吴磊腿上补眠，听吴磊和司机有一搭没一搭地拉家常。正听到昏昏欲睡处，吴磊一戳他脸颊：“哎，刘昊然，我要是有一天抽大烟抽死了，你怎么办？”其实吴磊这些时日也不大碰了，不知何来此一问。他困倦地回头亲了下吴磊的手指，连眼睛都没有睁开：“那我就占你的房子，睡你的姨太太，抢你的饭碗。”他躺了一会儿又坐起来：“那我要是死了呢人”吴磊没好气儿地白了他一眼，把他的脑袋又摁了回去：“你又不吃大烟。再不睡，可就要上火车了。”  
小小少爷几乎是与刘昊然的火车同时到达目的地的，大胖小子，六斤八两，一生下来就哭得很响。  
六.  
承源要留学美国的消息，少奶奶是最后一个知道的。  
她现在已从“少奶奶”熬成了“奶奶”，只可惜还是没有人愿意给她做女人的权利，现在连做母亲的权利也要给她一并剥夺了：她不知道时，人人瞒着她；她知道时，人人拦着她。不是没有打过踹过闹过的，但没用，什么也拦不住用人们为少爷打包行李的如火如荼。  
吴磊倒来劝过她一次，话说得仍旧好听。她还爱穿绀青，吴磊也还没娶太太，有时候奶奶也会下决心吴磊只要一天不娶，她就一天爱穿绀青。反正管她穿绀青的人已统统死光了。一个寡妇，没人愿意管她也没人管得住她。她总怀疑吴磊没有忘她，承源已经成人，今天她终于可以开诚布公地问一问。她听不进吴磊说的每一件话，几乎是蛮横地用一句“为什么这么看重承源”来打断吴磊的“刘昊然当年也去过美利坚的”，终于换来了吴磊的冷脸。  
“蕙娴，”又来了，当年她就是因为吴磊的一声“蕙娴”搭进去的，嫁进刘家这么些年，蕙娴这个伴随她走过了整个童年和青春的名字是被第二次提起。吴磊还是像二十年前那样含情脉脉地叫她，奶奶坚信，一切都没有变：“我有很多儿子，我在乎承源，不是因为他是我的儿子，也不是因为他是你的儿子，”他咳了一下，他这几年大烟抽得很凶，“是因为他是刘昊然名义上的儿子，你懂吗？”他没等到奶奶的回答，于是干脆推门出去。大门阖上时，他轻巧地掷出了最后一柄剑：“嫂子，其实我不喜欢绀青，因为刘昊然不喜欢。”  
奶奶疯了，疯在少爷的生辰上，他远渡重洋的前一天，疯在刘昊然十八周年的忌辰上。人道她是用情太深，她清醒时自己也承认。  
吴磊的大烟一直从军阀倒台抽到南京政府快要完蛋，他母亲与宋家是近亲，刘先生又与孔祥熙一向交好，他从前没理由不飞黄腾达，共产党打进来也没理由不挨批斗。上海是再不能呆下去的，机票已经搞到了，承源会在洛杉矶机场等他落地。用人是一早就遣散的，连姨太太也送到香港去了。只有一个老妈妈在身边，要陪他一块登机飞到美国的，是当年刘昊然的奶妈，看着刘昊然长大的，“妈妈，”他躺在烟炕上招呼她，“去把这张机票给刘家奶奶罢，就说我送他同儿子团圆，以后就要承源为她养老送终了。你代我照顾好承源，好好管着他。”  
机票只有两张。  
吴磊闭上眼，他的眼睛早就不再干净了，浑浊昏黄，是真正老人的眼睛了：“偷得浮生半日闲，再让我抽口烟吧。”  
他烧掉了刘昊然的照片，二十几岁的刘昊然被禁锢在纸面上。烟丝在烟泡里烧得火热散发出一种腐败的香气。吴磊猛吸了一大口，倚着靠背漫无边际地想事情，想承源，想刘昊然的死。他到现在还能背出北洋方面那条电报的内容，“刘昊然在火车站遭暗杀，身中多枪不治身亡。”一个字也没有错，“凶手当场毙命，”就是他想为刘昊然做些什么也不成了。他在灵堂里安慰老爷安慰太太，却独独没有人安慰他。他也不需要得到别人的安慰，只要在漫漫长夜里想想以前同他度过的那些光景也就够了。  
二十年了，他终于可以停止这白日做梦了。  
生鸦片很苦，可他还是一口气把它们吞下去。

吴磊死在一九四七年的冬天，二十年前的今天，他见过刘昊然最后一面。


End file.
